Ally Gator
Ally Gator was a robot that competed in Series 3 of Robot Wars. It reached the second round of its Heat, before being flipped over by Berserk 2 The robot's name was a play on the word "alligator", but the "Ally" in Ally Gator stood for aluminium, which was its armour. Design Ally Gator consisted of a low green and silver box-shaped robot themed around an alligator, featuring 6mm aluminum armour, four-wheel drive, a pair of serrated strips along the top panel and a front ramming wedge. The wedge was designed to get underneath other robots, allowing them to be caught by the serrated strips and to be pushed around by Ally Gator without being able to drive off and escape. Spikes were also fitted to the front wedge and rear end in order to cause additional damage, while a toy alligator was also put on top of Ally Gator for both its battles, surviving with only a gash from Dead Metal's saw. Robot History Series 3 Competing in Heat H of Series 3, Ally Gator immediately got under its opponent Corporal Punishment at the start of its first fight. Corporal Punishment got stuck on the spike on the top and could not move therefore remaining there for the majority of the fight. Matilda came out of her CPZ to attack the two robots stuck together. Matilda stopped Corporal Punishment from going in the pit, nearly going in herself. Ally Gator try to persevere with getting Corporal Punishment towards the pit, but the house robots refused. Sir Killalot tried to free Corporal Punishment of the top of Ally Gator but that did not work. Eventually the match ended with a judges' decision, which went 2-1 in favour of Ally Gator. Ally Gator then went up against Berserk 2 in the second round. The fight started of with Ally Gator trying to get underneath the side of Berserk 2 which took advantage and tried flip of Ally Gator but failed to do so. Ally Gator then attempted to push Berserk 2 into the pit nearly going itself. Ally Gator then pushed Berserk 2 into Shunt's CPZ twice, before Berserk 2 slid beneath Ally Gator from the side, and flipped it over. Berserk 2 hammered at the underbelly of Ally Gator with its axe, and then Shunt followed by the other House Robots joined in, securing the defeat of Ally Gator. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 1 Series Record Razer vs ally gator.jpg|Razer holding Ally Gator up at the Sevenoaks charity event AllyGatorTeam.jpg|The Ally Gator team Outside Robot Wars During the 12-year hiatus of Robot Wars, Ally Gator was sold and completely rebuilt to compete in the live circuit. Interestingly, it still remained under the original 80kg weight limit. Trivia *In the list of all the robots that competed in Series 3, Ally Gator was misspelt as "Ally Gaitor". This is also made in the Series 3 results section in Robot Wars: The Ultimate Guide. Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots from Kent Category:Robots with puns for names Category:Robots with Spikes Category:Animal Based Robots Category:Robots with Ramming Blades Category:Robots with Mascots Category:Robots with an equal amount of Wins and Losses Category:Robots which debuted in Series 3 Category:Robots which only fought in Series 3 Category:Robots with cameo appearances in Series 4 Category:Articles in need of rewriting